


The N.E.T.T.I.E Program

by Sageckopseikooc



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, MCU AU Fest, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sageckopseikooc/pseuds/Sageckopseikooc
Summary: To try and premeditate who would cause the world the most issues, the World Council decided to employ Howard Stark. His task, to produce a program that could read a person’s genome to the extent, that they could predict what sort of person they would be.In plain terms, to weed out the ones with the most chance of developing a mental health disorder. The tests were named the N.E.T.T.I.E program, after the first ‘official’ test subject.Howard used what he had to hand, his four year old daughter.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT CLAIM ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY, THEY BELONG TO MCU AND ALL OTHER RELEVANT CREATORS. I ONLY TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR THE CHANGES I HAVE MADE AND THE STORY I WILL TELL.
> 
> All other notes at the end.

To try and premeditate who would cause the world the most issues, the World Council decided to employ Howard Stark. His task, to produce a program that could read a person’s genome to the extent, that they could predict what sort of person they would be.

In plain terms, to weed out the ones with the most chance of developing a mental health disorder. The tests were named the N.E.T.T.I.E program, after the first ‘official’ test subject.  
It took years of research and even longer to find test subjects, before they started to show any pattern of behaviour. Not to anyone’s surprise, not many parents were willing to trust a machine to predict their child’s future. 

After going through every homeless child available, Howard used what he had to hand, his only daughter.

Rienette Stark was what most people would consider a pride to have in the family, not to Howard though. You see, his problem was that she was a girl and not the precious heir that he so desperately needed. In Howards eyes that made his daughter expendable, no matter how smart or talented the little girl tried to be.  
And so this little girl at the tender age of four, was put through the test and to the surprise of many, she was one of the few that had high potential for mental instability.

After that no one saw the little girl again. Any subjects that tested positive were sent away for a treatment program, that was supposed to help rehabilitate them and eventually they could to return to polite society. Anyone with half a brain could tell you that that plan?, would not have a good success rate.  
The Raft had initially been built as a place to contain the enhanced or superhuman, now it was used to hold these select few children. As more were added to the facility, the scientists monitoring their care noticed, they also had other gifts.

Some were enhanced naturally, with genetic mutations beyond their control and others, had intelligence to rival even the most educated of minds, except these talents were marred with the mental side effects.  
After twenty years it became the norm for these tests and the routine disappearance of children to just happen. It didn’t matter if the crime rate hadn’t gone down or terrorism was still active, the people found the program comforting, as it was indoctrinated into them. This became the way of the world and that way was good.

Then a God decided that our world looked like a good place to control and our Politian’s realised exactly how badly they had fucked up.


	2. Patient File: R.M Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subject 0 progress report as of most recent evaluation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I have altered the ages and certain events to fit into my story and if you have not realised, this is a complete AU, with Fem Tony.
> 
> If you do not enjoy this sort of story, please give it a miss.
> 
> I am still working on the first main chapter, so this will hopefully be a good filler and give a bit of a start on Netties story.
> 
> If you like these profiles, I may continue them for other characters I will introduce.

Name: Rienette Marie Stark

Alias: Nettie, Patient 0

D.O.B : May 29th 1997

Parents: Howard Stark, Maria Stark (deceased)

Age at admission: 4 years, six months

Handler: J.B.Barnes (Winter)

Status: High Risk, Red Code Captive

Notes: Subject has shown signs of extreme intelligence and learns at an accelerated rate, no matter the subject matter given. Has shown increasing hostility and violence towards members of staff, as she has grown older.

Extreme highs and lows, with fluctuating moods. On last visit from H.Stark, subject had to be removed from the area by force, for fear of safety of both parties.

Suspected NPD, with sociopathic traits and a disregard for her own safety. Has shown preference towards younger subjects when introduced, this could be looked at further.


	3. Nettie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nettie has a confrontation with Ross and talks about life in the Program.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as long as I hoped it would be because I've hit a bit of a writers block. I know where I want the story to go but I'm having trouble putting it into words.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and any comments would be appreciated, so I can build on my work and see if this is worth continuing.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> P.S the quote belongs to the nightmare on elm street series!, it's just one I wanted to fit in and thought it suited how I want Nettie's character to progress. Please remember she will have some of Tony's traits but she hasn't been brought up as a rich playboy, some of her development has affected her in different ways and resulted in a different person.

_“Good Morning Candidates! rise and shine to start the day”_

 

‘One of these days these bastards will get sick of doing this’, Nettie thought.

She was currently sitting in her usual perch, curled up against the bars at the window, watching the coming and goings of their ‘caretakers’. They used to try and limit her doing this but after the third guard ended up with a pencil through his neck, they gave up.

Nettie couldn’t a remember a time before being brought here, she knew logically that she had had some sort of life before the program, but all the tests had wiped pieces of her memory. She had some vague sensations of warmth and safety, but she tried not to hold on to those too much, there was not really any point – no one was coming to save her.

In the beginning Nettie had held on to some sort of hope that she would get better and that the treatments her father put her through, would eventually work. Her room was the same one she had been assigned at the age of four, small with functional furniture with black plain walls. Everything was regimented to the finest detail, no exceptions or any kind of differences allowed. The only thing that wasn’t so functional were the glass wall that faced the corridor, allowing the guards to watch your every move. Alongside the usual bed and cabinets, everyone had access to a small sink – there were shower rooms separately, but they were rarely used.

Candidates had to be escorted there and back, some of the guards were not so concerned with privacy.

Nettie stretched, bones popping in her shoulders and headed towards the sink. “Stark!” a rough voice barked, she rolled her eyes and put on her ‘people face’. “Yes dear?” she quipped, her assumption confirmed when she locked eyes on General Ross’ perpetually red face. Ross had never gotten along with Nettie, even when she had been younger and more pliable. He had made overtures of friendship and attempted to act like a favoured uncle, but she had been able to see right through him.

Nettie had dealt with better manipulators that Ross before the age of six, he was a small fish in a big pond. “Enough of the bullshit Stark, you know what this is about” he snarled, looking as if he wanted to reach through the glass and throttle her. ‘Ah’ Nettie thought, it took him less time than expected to trace yesterday’s altercation to her. “I don’t know what you mean” she replied, walking up to the glass making sure to sway her hips and bite her lip.

No matter how much Ross hated her, he still couldn’t help his reaction, the way his eyes followed her and the beads of sweat building on his forehead. “So, you have no idea how Justin Hammer had his head smashed through a wall in the common?” Ross had the look of someone who had they’re teeth being pulled, Nettie mused while thinking about how to continue this conversation.

Nettie hadn’t honestly been looking for a fight yesterday, but Hammer had it coming. He had decided in all his wisdom that he would use his abilities to torture some of the new arrivals. The thing is, when Justin had been first admitted he had been a small, scrawny weakling with a strong ability to tell what someone was hiding. His powers were more of a guessing game really, he got feelings based on peoples’ responses and ran with it. Most of the time it amounted to just pure luck, other times he did have a scary accuracy for needling out people’s dirty little secrets.

When the higher ups noticed what he could do, they started the tests. Everyone in this place had been put through one test or another, some were generic and others were used to enhance things, that were already enhanced to begin with. For example if someone was a good liar, the tests would give them a kind of compelling aura and you would believe every single word that came out of their mouth, even if they told you the sky was fucking purple.

Nettie didn't try to hide her eye roll this time, "Why don't we just skip the pleasantries and tell me what you want from me". Ross snarled under his breath, "Fine, I'm here to discuss your next arrangement of tests, you need to be agreeable with this one". Nettie's face hardened, of course he wanted to discuss her tests, it was always about her fucking tests.

"I am always agreeable darling, it's my middle name", somehow Nettie managed to sound genial and threatening at the same time. Ross moved forward, slamming his hands against the glass, "Now is not the time for jokes!" the words hissed out his mouth, "These next set of tests could determine the future of the program, that we can develop control over  _you people!"._

_"_ Now now, General" Nettie breathed, "You wouldn't want to incriminate yourself on camera would you?". Ross froze, this was the one thing Nettie could hold over him successfully, his fear of being exposed for what he really was.

Ross backed away and tried to pull his composure back into control, "I will be back to discuss this later Stark, get yourself prepared" he said, "you'll be having visitors". Nettie watched him until his form disappeared through the secure doors, the alarm buzzing will he did.

While she gathered her thoughts, a quote from some stupid film Rhodey convinced her to watch popped into her head.

Nettie snorted and while thinking of the cameras she would be facing later that day, she quipped "Welcome to Prime Time Bitch".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope anyone who has read this has enjoyed it. It's been an idea that I have been playing with for a while and any feedback would be really appreciated.  
> I'll aim to have the next chapter up in the next few days and I would like to know if anyone enjoys this type of story.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
